


Bastard Man, Kakashi.

by molten_poison



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Sexual Tension, dumb flirting, gender neutral reader, idiots to lovers, kakashi being a cheeky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molten_poison/pseuds/molten_poison
Summary: Kakashi finally realises what effect he has on you and uses it to tease you. This means war, of course.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Bastard Man, Kakashi.

Kakashi Hatake was fucking with you. It has only been a month or so since this behaviour became prevalent, and you already had enough. He was doing so in the worst painful way possible, which made you want to jump out of your own skin and slither into the abyss.

As of recently, your pining for the famous nin has finally paid off - since that one time something flirty slipped off your tongue, he responded in banter and started to flirt back with you. It was a weird part of your relationships, where no feelings were discussed, no dates were arranged, nothing proper was established, but the flirtatious tension between you two was so thick, it could have been cut with a shortsword and served on a cheese platter. It was fun, new and exciting, even if a lot of your interactions were full of uncertainty and nervous anxiety. These small back and forths were often a highlight of your days and left you flustered for hours on end, thinking about the handsome ninja.

But recently. Recently Kakashi stepped up his game.

He must have realised how hard you fell for him. He also knew, that smug bastard, that he was an attractive man and had a weird sort of arcane pull on you. It first happened completely out of the blue.

On some sunny day, you were approached by him when you were chilling underneath your favourite cherry tree. It wasn't at all unusual, he always greeted you when passing by, to exchange a few words or join you on whatever activity you participated in.

"You doing anything exciting today?" he gave you one of those cute ‘one eye closed’ smiles.

You sighed.

"Not really. Have a mission report to finish and then gotta do some house chores"

_Though I'd rather be doing you._

That would be way too crass to say out loud. You weren't there yet relationships wise.

"You could go to the festival with me today instead. I promised to take team 7 and some company would be nice. It's this evening"

You bit your lip. The offer was tempting, even if your evening with Kakashi wouldn’t be completely intimate and date like, as you would have liked.

"I'd love to, really, but I have a lot of work to do. Maybe next time, sport" you were still yet to catch up on a week late mission report, followed by some chores you had piling up.

He fell into silence for a bit, then sat crouching down next to you.

Kakashi had that expression again. The one that meant trouble.

"What if I have the means to persuade you?" he spoke quietly, singular eye staring intently at you. The atmosphere around you immediately shifted from a warm summer day to a hot blazing inferno, as you melted under his gaze.

You closed your book, trying not to give in, shifting where you sat under his gaze.

"Really now? What are you offering, Hatake?" you answered with your own voice huskier and quieter. Two can play this game.

He leaned in closer, slowly, close enough for the warmth of his breath to tickle your ear.

"Anything you want, sugar"

This was a trap. A weird flirtatious trap, you thought, as you felt your face heat up.

Kakashi was really good at persuading you to do things you didn't plan or want to do. He had that effect on multiple people, but since he figured out recently just how much you liked him, he started abusing his charms a lot more. So you weren’t planning to give in. Not this time. You needed to win this, needed to finish that report, because if Minato gives you another one of his disapproving looks you might just combust and cease existing.

A cheeky idea popped into your head, as you studied the masked man.

"Fine. I want to see your face. Without the mask" you smiled back, shifting to the side to gauge his reaction better. 

Victory, you thought! Kakashi would never reveal his face that easily, not for some mediocre date with him and his silly kids. He would be dying, bleeding on the floor and still won’t let medics to see it. There were multiple times where you witnessed them having to cut around the stupid mask to get to his injuries.

He stilled for a bit, finally stumped by you. You smirked back, opening your book again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I guess you'll have to deal with your team by yourself this evening" you turned away, searching for where you left off.

He moved back a little, still silent, his expression not betraying anything.

“Fine”

_What??_

Your eyes immediately shot upwards, meeting a mischievous glint in his own. He then slowly, painfully slowly, reached his hand to his face and grabbed the edge of the mask. 

And without breaking the eye contact, he pulled the mask down, revealing his face inch by inch, the movement itself making your breath hitch in your throat. 

You always knew he must be handsome, but it never prepared you for how absolutely _fucking gorgeous_ he was. It now made sense why he was wearing a mask everywhere, if he'd go bareface it may cause mass hysteria. His features were beyond perfect as if they were sculpted by some ancient gods, a face you could look at for hours on end, especially with those high cheekbones and sharp jaw.

But worst of all were his plump lips with a cute beauty mark underneath them. They formed the most attractive smirk you have ever had the chance of seeing, and fuck, they looked so soft and pliant, ready to be kissed by you.

"Like what you see?" his voice was low and quiet, with a hint of amusement in it, an intense tone reserved only for intimacy. 

You were stunned. And the bastard knew it. Your hand shot up to touch the side of his face almost involuntarily, as if you were entranced by him, thumb brushing across the smooth skin. He didn’t move away, just leaned slightly into the touch. 

It felt like the entire world just… disappeared. It was only you and your handsome ninja underneath a cherry tree, with your lips close enough to touch. But just before you could move to seize the opportunity, the absolute fucker pulled away with that awful smirk and his mask was back to its normal place.

He then waved at you, as if nothing happened.

"See ya in the evening, then."

And left. 

* * *

Festival proceeded to be awkward and tense, with him acting like nothing fucking happened like you didn't almost kiss him. All the usual enjoyment from the festival was replaced by your rampant thoughts, which kept coming back to Kakashi’s gorgeous face and those soft lips... And what could have happened if only he didn't pull away. He occasionally caught you staring at him in disbelief and confusion, and then had the audacity to ask if everything was okay.

_No. No, everything was not okay, you dumb hot ninja._

When you parted, he just gave you a quick nod, followed up by:

"This was nice. We should do this more often" and with a wink, leaving you alone. 

_Bastard man. Absolute bastard._

Since then, he became _insufferable_. He must have finally figured out just how badly he affected you and started to abuse that at every opportunity. Like when you trained with him, he'd strip off his vest because it was getting "too hot here" and afterwards use the edge of his shirt to wipe the imaginary sweat off his face. The offensive piece of fabric would ride up, letting you get a glimpse of his sculpted torso, and you swear his smirked at you when your eyes met.

_Why is he wiping the sweat off, when there is a mask in a way??_

You only doubled down, of course. Wore nicer outfits, the kind you knew made his gaze linger, ‘accidentally’ touching him even where it wasn’t needed, like brushing against his thigh or bumping into him, let him topple you during training and make inappropriate comments about how he’d love to see you underneath him.

It was easy to assume that none of your advances affected Kakashi, with his calm tone and a mask he always seemed like he was in control. But you knew better. you knew by the pink shade of his ears peeking out of the tuft of silver hair, but the way his skin rippled with goosebumps any time you swiped your fingers against his wrist or neck, by his averted gaze any time you said something too much, too risky. His voice would waver, stutter, just for a split second, but you’ve been at it for months and you knew the signs well enough. Really, it was some quality shinobi observation work. Your past sensei should be proud.

Everyone hated it. Everyone around you absolutely _despised_ how disgusting you both were, dancing around each other in some twisted mating ritual that only you two understood and enjoyed. It didn’t last long for the spring between you to snap. 

You couldn’t remember who gave in first, but it really didn’t matter with you being pressed against his front door, with his hot lips and hands all over you, heavy and intoxicating. You weren’t complaining as you lost yourself in a kiss, pulling at his hair and pressing harder into him. Kakashi groaned into your lips and moved to nibble on your neck, leaving scorching open-mouthed kisses all over it. He pushed his knee in between yours, capturing your lips again, kissing you rough, demanding and needy. As your top hit the floor and his hands grabbed at your waist, you heard him growl in your ear.

“You drive me crazy”

“You too, bastard man”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by this art: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4f/3d/78/4f3d786fb02a34ea0da746ce0f5c93d8.jpg  
> Couldn't find a source, so if you know, please let me know and I will add it!  
> I just,... Kakashi is a batsrad man, I hate him and Im a fucking clown


End file.
